


Für immer

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Summary: Aaron stellt Robert eine wichtige Frage....





	Für immer

Freitag Morgen. Aaron wurde langsam wach und drehte sich zur Seite, um sich an Roberts Rücken zu pressen. Aber da war niemand. Die Bettseite neben ihm war leer. Kurz fragte er sich wo Robert wohl war aber dann hörte er von unten wie Robert mit Seb redete. Aaron stand auf und ging die Wendeltreppe nach unten zu den beiden. Seb lag in seinem Tageskörbchen und Robert war gerade dabei Frühstück zu machen. Kurz blieb Aaron an der Treppe stehen um die Szene zu beobachten. Er war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die letzten Wochen waren sehr schwierig gewesen. Für sie alle. Liv wurde verurteilt und dann starb auch noch völlig überraschend Gerry bei einem schlimmen Unglück. All das hatte sehr an Aaron genagt. Gerry war ein guter Kumpel gewesen und hatte irgendwie zu ihrer Familie dazu gehört. Und das tat er natürlich auch weiterhin. Zum Glück war Liv mittlerweile entlassen worden. Zur Zeit war Sie bei ihrer Mutter, aber nächste Woche würde Sie wieder zurück kommen.  
Aarons Gedanken waren kurz abgeschweift und kamen zurück zu der Szene die sich ihm bot. Seb friedlich vor sich hinbrabbelnd in seinem Tagesbett und Robert der das Frühstück vorbereitete. Aaron sah Robert gerne zu wenn dieser in der Küche arbeitete. Das hatte irgendwie etwas heimeliges. Nicht dass er das jemals zugeben würde. Aber so war es. Er war mehr als froh das Robert und er wieder zusammen waren. Die Zeit mit Alex war ein Fehler gewesen. Das wusste er. Er hätte sich nie in diese Beziehung drängen lassen sollen. Er hatte gleich gewusst, dass er für Alex nicht so fühlte wie für Robert. Noch nie hatte er jemals so für irgendjemanden gefühlt wie für Robert. Er war der Richtige für ihn. Das wusste er ganz sicher. Unbewusst fummelte Aaron die ganze Zeit an seinem Ring herum, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing. Als Robert die Pfanne mit den Rühreiern auf den Tisch stellte, bemerkte er Aaron der an der Treppe stand. 

„Guten Morgen Schlafmütze, bist du auch endlich wach?“ begrüßte ihn Robert mit einem Lächeln.  
„Morgen“ antwortete Aaron etwas peinlich berührt, weil Robert ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie er vor sich hin träumte. Er ging zu Seb und nahm ihn aus seinem Bettchen.  
„Guten Morgen mein großer du bist ja schon ganz fit“ sagte Aaron zu Seb, drückte ihn fest an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Hey du, wo ist denn mein Kuss? Ich hab dir schließlich Frühstück gemacht.“ Aaron grinste und ging mit Seb im Arm zu Robert.  
„Guten Morgen du Spitzenkoch“, sagte Aaron und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund.  
„Ay, das war aber kurz. Da hat mir das heute Nacht aber besser gefallen“, scherzte Robert.  
„Tja damit musst du noch ein paar Stunden warten. Zumindest bis Seb seinen Mittagsschlaf macht“, grinste Aaron und gab Seb an Robert.  
Zusammen frühstückten Sie und verbrachten den Vormittag zusammen. Endlich mal ein freier Tag. Den hatten Sie beide dringend nötig gehabt. Am Nachmittag ging Robert mit Seb spazieren. Aaron hatte zu Robert gesagt er hätte Kopfschmerzen und wollte sich ein wenig ausruhen. Aber in Wahrheit hatte er etwas ganz anderes vor. Sobald die beiden außer Sicht war, ging er zu Vic rüber. 

„Hey Vic, hast du das Essen vorbereitet?“ platzte er heraus kaum dass er in Vics Küche im Wollpack stand.  
„Hey. Natürlich." Vic zeigte auf einen Korb der in der Ecke stand. "Wie bist du Robert losgeworden?“ fragte Vic und kochte derweil weiter.  
„"Er ist mit Seb spazieren gegangen und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich Kopfschmerzen habe“, leierte Aaron herunter während er nervös in der Küche auf und ab ging.  
„Aaron, könntest du damit aufhören. Du machst mich ganz nervös. Beruhige dich mal. Ich wollte sowieso nochmal kurz mit dir reden.“ Aaron blieb abrupt stehen und sah Vic skeptisch an.  
„Reden… über was?“  
„Über was wohl“ erwiderte Vic und rollte mit den Augen. „Über den Heiratsantrag natürlich. Ich weiß es geht mich eigentlich überhaupt nichts an, aber bist du dir sicher dass du Robert einen Antrag machen willst?“  
Aaron sah Vic etwas überrascht an.  
„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, sonst würde ich es ja nicht machen“, platzte Aaron heraus und fummelte an seinem Ring.  
„Ich meine es echt nicht böse und ich freue mich. Ich meine ja nur. Machst du es wegen euch beiden oder wegen Seb oder Liv? Ihr vier seid mittlerweile eine Familie, ob du ihm einen Antrag machst oder nicht. Und ihr tragt eure Ringe doch sowieso schon.“ Vic sah Aaron direkt in die Augen. „Also, warum?“  
Aaron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und Vic sah dass ihm das Gespräch sichtlich unangenehm war. Er war eigentlich ein softer Kerl aber nach außen konnte er das meistens kein bisschen zeigen. Aaron seufzte auf und knabberte nervös an seiner Unterlippe. 

„Du hast Recht, das geht dich eigentlich echt nichts an. Aber ich weiß, dass du sowieso nicht locker lässt, bevor ich dir eine Antwort gebe.“ Aaron wischte sich übers Gesicht und schaute dann nach unten auf seine Schuhe. „Ich liebe Robert. Das tue ich wirklich. Und ich will nicht ohne ihn sein. Nie wieder. Die Monate ohne ihn waren die Hölle. Es hat mich fast umgebracht. Und lass mich eines klarstellen.“ Er sah Vic an. „Es hat nichts mit Liv oder Seb zu tun. Nur mit uns beiden. Wir vier sind jetzt eine Familie. Ich habe Seb ins Herz geschlossen. Und ich weiß, Robert geht es mit Liv genauso. Aber es geht dabei nur um Robert und mich“. 

Victoria lächelte und neigte den Kopf. „Das wollte ich nur hören. Ich freue ich für euch beide. Und jetzt ab mit dir und vergiss den Korb nicht.“ Vic zeigte nochmal auf den gepackten Korb der in der Ecke stand. „Beeil dich bevor Robert mit Seb wieder zurück ist. “Aaron nahm den vollgepackten Korb hoch. „Danke. Für deine Hilfe und dafür dass du nach deiner Schicht auf Seb aufpasst.“ „Kein Problem, ich bin hier gleich fertig und dann freue ich mich auf meinen kleinen Neffen“, grinste Vic und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. „Viel Erfolg“ rief sie ihm noch hinterher aber Aaron war bereits durch die Tür. 

Mit schnellen Schritten ging Aaron zu der Wiese an der sie schon einmal gepicknickt hatten. An die Decke hatte Vic zum Glück auch gedacht. Also bereitete er alles vor und ging dann zurück zum Haus. Robert war bereits wieder da und rief gerade nach ihm.

„Hier, ich bin hier“, rief Aaron von der Haustür aus. Robert kam die Treppe herunter und sah ihn etwas verwundert an.  
„Ich dachte du hast Kopfschmerzen. Wo bist du den gewesen?“ fragte er irritiert. 

Aaron grinste und erwiderte: “Sorry, ich fürchte da habe ich wohl gelogen. Ich war bei Vic und habe uns einen freien Nachmittag organisiert. Nach ihrer Schicht in einer halben Stunde holt sie Seb hier ab und wir haben den Nachmittag für uns,“ sagte Aaron und strich Robert über die Unterarme. „Na, wie klingt das?“ Robert umfasste Aaron und zog ihn ganz an sich heran.  
„Mmh, das hört sich verdammt gut an. Ich weiß schon wie wir die Zeit nutzen können“, wisperte Robert in Aarons Ohr. Aaron bekam jedes Mal Gänsehaut wenn Robert ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und sein Mund dabei wie zufällig sein Ohr streifte. Aber jetzt war er viel zu nervös um näher darauf einzugehen, außerdem hatten Sie nur wenig Zeit bis Vic klingeln würde.

Aaron räusperte sich: „Wir sollten die Sachen für Seb packen, Vic ist bald hier“, erwiderte er und schob Robert sanft von sich. „Außerdem habe ich an was anderes gedacht. Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich, also wird das wohl nichts mit dem was du im Sinn hattest“.  
Robert tat beleidigt, war aber sichtlich erfreut, dass Aaron sich eine Überraschung für ihn ausgedacht hatte. Er sah Aaron zu, wie er die Wickeltasche für Seb packte. Robert war so glücklich. Vor einem Jahr sah alles noch ganz anders aus. Er dachte daran zurück, als Aaron von dem One-Night-Stand erfuhr, und an all die schrecklichen Monate danach. Den ganzen Mist den er gemacht hatte, mit Lawrence und Chrissie. All das tat ihm unheimlich leid und er schämte sich dafür. Als Aaron ihn verlassen hatte, hatte ihn das so fertig gemacht, dass ihm alles andere egal war. Aber heute war er ein anderer Mensch. Er war glücklich. Sehr glücklich. So glücklich wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

Tatsächlich klingelte Vic keine 30 Minuten später und nahm strahlend lächelnd ihren kleinen Neffen mit. Es war schön Vic so glücklich zu sehen, nach all dem was Sie wegen Adam durchgemacht hatte.  
„Also“, fing Robert an, „wir sind jetzt alleine“ sagte er umfing Aaron von hinten und küsste ihn auf den Hals. Aaron konnte kaum klar denken, wenn Robert das tat. Oh Gott, es war ihm kaum möglich ihm zu widerstehen. Er lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten an Roberts Schulter und genoss die Küsse mit denen er seinen kompletten Hals und Nacken bedeckte. Als Roberts Hand nach unten in Aarons Schritt wanderte, stoppte er ihn. Es musste sein, sonst würden Sie heute nicht mehr aus dem Haus kommen.  
Aaron drehte sich um und sah Robert lächelnd in die Augen. „Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, wird das heute nichts mehr mit meiner Überraschung, also lass uns das auf später verschieben, ok?“  
Robert brummte. „Dann hoffe ich dass die Überraschung genauso gut ist, wie das was ich da gerade bei dir spüre“ grinste er, gab Aaron noch einen letzten Kuss in den Nacken und löste sich dann von ihm.  
Fünf Minuten waren die beiden aus der Haustür und liefen die Auffahrt entlang.  
„Also, jetzt kannst du mir doch bestimmt verraten, was wir machen, oder?“ drängte Robert. Aaron grinste, trotz der Aufregung, in sich hinein. Robert liebte einerseits Überraschungen, konnte aber wie ein kleines Kind nicht warten.  
„Ok, ok ich sage es dir. Wir gehen zu der Wiese und Picknicken dort“, erwiderte Aaron und sah Robert von der Seite an. Dieser blieb stehen und war sichtlich überrascht.  
„Picknicken… du? Wow, damit hab ich ganz sicher nicht gerechnet. Aber ich freue mich total.“ Er legte seinen Arm um Aarons Schulter und zusammen liefen die beiden zu der Wiese.

Als sie dort ankamen setzten Sie sich auf die Decke und gönnten sich erstmal ein Bier, das Vic zum Glück eingepackt hatte. Als Aaron die Flasche halb ausgetrunken hatte, fasste er all seinen Mut zusammen.  
„Also Robert, um ehrlich zu sein sind wir aus einem bestimmten Grund hier. Ich wollte unbedingt mit dir reden“, sagte Aaron hastig bevor ihn der Mut verließ und biss sich dabei auf die Unterlippe.  
Robert richtete sich auf, und sah ihn fragend an. „Ok, was ist es?“ Aaron atmete ein paarmal tief ein und aus und setzte sich auf seine Fersen. Er sah Robert tief in die Augen .  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich es dir schon gesagt habe, seit wir wieder zusammen sind, aber du machst mich glücklich. Die Zeit in der wir nicht zusammen waren, war schwer für mich. Nein, stimmt nicht… es war die Hölle“. Aaron sah auf die Decke hinunter, fummelte daran herum und redete weiter.  
„Jeder Tag ohne dich war schmerzhaft und ich bin froh dass wir beide eine neue Chance haben. Auch wenn die letzten paar Monate nicht so einfach waren, ich meine...die Sache mit Liv und Gerrys Tod. Das war echt schwer und schmerzhaft. Aber das wir beide wieder zusammen sind, macht mich sehr glücklich.“ Aaron knabberte wieder auf seiner Lippe und sah zu Robert auf.  
„Du und ich…. das ist das was ich will. Für immer. Noch nie war ich mit jemandem so glücklich und noch nie habe ich jemanden so geliebt wie dich. Du bist der Mann für mich… und ich weiß dass ich für immer mit dir zusammen bleiben will. Aaron räusperte sich,erhob sich auf ein Knie und nahm Roberts Hand in seine beiden. „Robert", wisperte Aaron, "willst du mich heiraten?“ Es war raus, er hatte sich getraut. Aarons Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals als er auf Roberts Antwort wartete. „Ich… Aaron… oh mein Gott.“ Robert schluckte und ihm fehlten sichtlich die Worte. Er zog Aaron zu sich heran, umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, sah er Aaron in die Augen und lächelte.  
„Ja Aaron, ja ich will…. Natürlich will ich, du Idiot. Mehr als alles andere.“ Aaron grinste zurück, küsste Robert und war dabei so stürmisch, dass dieser rückwärts auf die Picknickdecke fiel. Es wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und Aaron war so wild auf Robert, das er keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendete, dass sie ja eigentlich im Freien waren… ;-)


End file.
